justin_quintanillafandomcom-20200215-history
Casino, Cards and Chaos
SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos, more often simply called Casino, Cards and Chaos, is the 9th video released by Justin Quintanilla. Synopsis Mario buys a Spaghetti Machine, but he has to pay 9,999,999,999 coins for that or else he will be dinner, so he decides to go to Casino with Luigi to win the coins. Plot Mario searches something on eBay and calls Luigi. He shows him a spaghetti machine, which costs 9999999999 coins. Luigi doesn't want him to buy it, but Mario buys it thinking he accepts. Then Parakarry arrives next to their house with the machine. Mario approaches it, but a Bully responsible for creating this machine appears, saying that they must pay him money. At first, Mario gives him Luigi, but the Bully says they must pay him money and they have only until evening or else he along with his friends will kill Mario. After the Bully leaves, Luigi gets the idea to dance for coins, however Mario declines that idea and thinks of something else. Mario and Luigi are shown arriving at a casino, while several people react to Mario's swag. Later, Mario is riding on a roulette wheel, much to the shock of a dealer and much to the disappointment of an Old Man. Mario then notices many slot machines, and decides to give it a shot. He doesn't make it the first time, instead receiving some toast (in which Shy Guy takes it from). He then gets 3 Mario faces, which results in the machine spawning an Ugly Mario, who proceeds to rape Princess Daisy. Mario tries one more time, and ends up getting 2 Lucky Sevens and a Dr. Robotnik face. This causes Dr. Eggman to appear flattening him while dancing to a rickroll. Mario is then shown at a table with the Dealer, Toad and Steve. The three put down their trading cards (though Steve just puts down some spaghetti), and the Dealer claims Toad wins the bet, the latter deciding to bet the spaghetti. Mario gets shocked over this, forgetting the reason he went to the casino in the first place. He uses an ATM to get all the money from Princess Peach's bank account and gets back to the table. However Toad wins the bet again. Mario then goes back to Luigi, and tells him that he "lost all his money and the Mushroom Kingdom's budget to Toad"; Luigi gets surprised and tells Mario that he has a curse, a curse which makes him win any kind of casino game. Mario interrupts Luigi and tells him "if they doesn't want their butts on a plate tonight then do Luigi's magic". The two proceed to keep winning at the casino. Later, Luigi is shown at another table, rolling a dice on it. The Dealer says it's a Lucky Seven again and that Luigi wins, again. King Bob-omb and a Whomp are confused saying it's the 20th time to do so. When Luigi decides to go get a drink, King Bob-omb tells the bartender to drug him. When Luigi gets drunk from the drink, Mario approaches him and tries to get him to the table again. Luigi imagines Mario as having a giant head and faints. Mario is surprised and tries to think of something. Later, Mario is shown knocking out the Dealer. By the time he gets back, he has the Dealer's overalls. More to come Characters Mario Mario Luigi Mario Bully (deuteragonist) King Bob-omb (antagonist) Whomp (antagonist) Dr. Eggman(3 cameo) Donkey Kong (cameo) Shy Guy (2 cameo) Ugly Mario (debut, minor) Parakarry (cameo) Bob-omb (cameo) Monty Mole (cameo) Lakitu (cameo) Spike (cameo) Dealer Old Man (cameo) Stuart The Minion (cameo) Kevin The Minion (cameo) Bob The Minion (cameo) Princess Daisy (cameo) Toad (minor) Steve (minor) Melba Manners (cameo & card) Gabby (cameo) Cindy Vortex (cameo) Anna (cameo) Elsa (cameo) Belle (cameo) Maurecia (cameo) Vana Glama (cameo) Cinderella (cameo) Crab Monster (cameo) Pikachu (cameo on a card) Gengar (debut, cameo) SMG4 (cameo on a card) Michael Jackson (cameo on a card) Teletubbies (cameo on a card) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (cameo on a card) Trivia & Errors Once again, doesn't appear in the main story, and he isn't mentioned nor cameos. However, he does appear in the intro sequence and can be briefly seen on a card during the blooper. This is the fourth time he has been absent in recent bloopers, * This then marks the first time that SMG4 didn't appear nor was mentioned in three consecutive episodes, then returns in one episode and is absent in another. * The Dealer has the same color code as and the . * Despite being a minor character, Ugly Mario appears in the thumbnail. This is the same case with Shy Guy. ** It is revealed that Luigi has a curse which makes him win any kind of casino game, for some unknown reason. Cultural References* Every time Dr. Robotnik appears flattening someone, he is dancing to Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up (or Rickroll). * The ugly-looking Mario character as seen in the blooper was originally a parody version of Mario from The Simpsons Game. However, he speaks with a different voice in that game, whereas he has Mario Head's voice in this blooper. * This video has a reference to the meme Luigi wins by doing absolutely nothing where Luigi always wins while doing nothing in Mario Party games. * When says something about his weird powers with great responsibility, this is a reference to the Marvel character Spider-Man, whose catchphrase is "With great power, comes great responsibility." Errors * Unlike his previous appearances, King Bob-omb speaks with a normal Bob-omb's voice in this blooper. ** When Luigi approaches the bartender, he asks for a glass of water. The glass he receives is coffee for some reason, and not water. Category:Bloopers